Une Nuit pour la vie
by Nhim
Summary: Une nuit c'est court. S'abandonner a la personne qu'on aime pour une nuit peut duré pour l'éternité...pairing HPHG, RWLL et aussi GWNL


« Disclaimer »

Bon après avoir lu quelques fans fics (plusieurs en fait) j'ai vue le blabla a propos des droits d'auteur. Alors les voici Non, non, non je ne possède pas ces personnages (DIEU que j'aimerais par exemple$$$) Ils appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K.ROWLING et je ne reçois ni ne recevrai de rétribution pour ce texte à l'exception faite du plaisir de l'avoir écrite et qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui ait aimé mon histoire. L'histoire m'appartient toutefois gnagnagna.

Chapitre 1 Les funérailles

Hermione était debout, devant la pierre tombale, depuis des heures sous une pluie glaciale. Au loin on entendit le tonnerre gronder.Elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Tout comme elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la foule dense qui était venu porter leurs dernier hommage à leur ami (et sauveur) Harry Potter. Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus de leur départ. Ni même de la présence de ron, son meilleur ami, accompagné de Luna Lovegood, sa femme qui lui avait fait leurs condoléence et étaient repartis. Non pas même Ron, son ami de toujours n'avait réussi à percer le voile de souvenir et de tristesse qui enveloppait Hermione à ce moment. Elle n'avait pas pleurée durant le service. Non plus lorsque Minerva McGonagall nouvelle directrice suite a la mort de Dumbledore avait fait son touchant discours d'adieu. Même Draco Malfoy était venu présenter un hommage à Harry. Hermione n'y avait prêté qu'une brève attention. Il avait semblé sincère lorsqu'il avait affirmé regretter toutes ces années passées à se querreller et ses larmes avait parut des plus véridiques. Hermione n'en fut pas touchée pour autant. Un observateur étranger à la foule aurait pue affirmer en voyant sa posture stoïque et son visage dénuer d'expression qu'elle ne devait pas avoir bien connu celui qu'on enterrait. Plusieurs personnes qui avaient assisté au funéraille se disaient qu'Hermione avait été forte cette journée là. Ses amis proche par contre, comme Neville Longdubat ou Ginny Weasley, savait qu'Hermione pleurait rarement en publique. Ils savaient que sa peine serait plus intense que quicquonque présent ce jour là.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Le soleil devait se coucher a présent. La pluie continuait de tomber mais avait quelque peu diminué d'intensité. Elle était trempée de bord en bord. Elle serait tombé dans un lac qu'elle n'en aurait pas été plus mouillé. Un simple sort lui aurait permit de se sècher et de se protèger de la pluie. Elle était tellement hagard tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus d'importance. Sa main droite glissa dans la poche de sa robe et y serra, un rouleau de parchemin, a s'en blanchir les phalanges. Un éclair déchira le ciel et percuta le sol non loin du cimetière éclairant celui-ci d'une lueur étherale. Le coup de tonnerre qui suivit fut d'une violence inoui. Hermione le ressenti plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Pour elle cette détonation sembla la rammener durement a la réallité. Quelque chose en elle se fissura et elle perdit toute contenance. Ses jambes furent incapables de la supporter plus longtemps. Elle tomba à genou sur le sol détrempé, les mains dans la boue. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si foisonnant pendait lamentablement de chaque coté de sa tête, ruisselant de pluie. Lentement, elle s'assit sur ses talons et remena son bras droit vers son épaule et l'autre vint serrer ses côtes, ses doigts engourdis agrippèrent l'étoffe de sa robe. Elle laissa tomba sa tête sur sa poitrine. Un long cri déchirant, emplis de désespoir sorti de sa gorge et s'acheva, briser, sur un murmure et une respiration saccadé. De puissant sanglot la faisait trembler de toute part, des larmes brulantes naquirent au creux de ses yeux et déferlèrent sur l'arrete de son nez, pour aller mourir sur le sol et se melanger aux petites mares d'eau de pluie qui se formait a ses pieds. Comment toute cette tragédie avait-elle pue commencer? Tranquillement, elle releva la tête et fixa la pierre tombale qui se dressait devant elle. Son regard devint flou à mesure que les souvenirs refirent surface………

Voilà c'est tout pour le premier chapitre de ma première fans fics a vie. J'espère que vous avez aimé ¦¬)

Le 2ème chapitre est en route et j'ai aussi commencé le dernier « humm étrange, commencer par la fin humm très étrange ¦¬) »

J'ai pensé faire soit l'intro + 7 petits chapitre + la fin ou bien l'intro + 1 gros chapitre + la fin mais je ne suis pas sur encore c'est vous qui déciderai, selon les reviews ¦¬I

P.s. s'il y'a des erreurs s.v.p. dites les moi


End file.
